Commençons été
by Tinker tinker4
Summary: Kalian masih ingat kisah bodoh sahabatku yang sebenarnya tidak bodoh terserahlah dimusim panas, atau hal-hal bodoh dari hyung tersayangku yang membuatku benar-benar jengkel, atau kisah lain dimana bodoh dan sebenarnya tidak bodoh bertemu ! astaga lupakan kata-kataku barusan…Kyusung/end chap
1. the answer

**Summary :  
**

"oh Shit bodoh sekali aku ini"

"butuh bantuan…"

"kau tadi menertawakanku lalu sekarang membantuku.."

"oh I..itu maaf kau terlihat lucu..oh iya ini"

**Disclaimer :  
**cukup tuhan dan orang tua merekan yang pasti bukan punya saya

**Genre : **romance gak yakin xP

**Rated :  
**T aja

**Warning :  
**Yaoi, shounen-ai, DLDR, typos, kalo gak suka gak usah baca kalo maksa resiko ya..

* * *

…**..**

_Kau itu kepingan salju di musim panas…_

Bunyi klakson kendaraan ditambah jalanan macet membuat pusing bagi yang mendengarnya, ditambah udara yang sama sekali tidak mendukung walaupun masih pagi hari, benar-benar musim panas yang panas…

"hah" desah seorang pemuda, tentu saja ia salah satu orang yang menyaksikan bagaimana pemandangan pagi ini, entah bagaimana ia merutuki dirinya yang bekerja dihari menyebalkan yang kata orang cerah ini, bila perlu ia akan memasukan dirinya didalam kulkas pendingin AC pun sama sekali tidak bekerja.

"hah, benar-benar bulan Juli yang memuakkan" desahnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"berhentilah mendesah seperti itu, kau membuang rejeki untuk dua waktu" Pemuda itu hanya memandang bosan pada temanya yang mulai berceramah ria.

"tau apa kau Lee Hyukjae" serunya.

"tentu aku tau banyak dan asal kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun aku lebih tua darimu, panggilah aku Hyung dasar kurang ajar" Pemuda itu hanya diam, ia jengah hari sudah buruk ditambah omelah sahabatnya itu, membuat ia berpikir mungkin meceburkan diri di Segitiga Bermuda bukan pilihan buruk.

"Sungguh Cho Kyuhyun aku benar-benar ingin mengulitimu !" seru pemuda blonde, Lee Hyukjae.

…

"Hei wokkie cepatlah ! bisa-bisa kita tiba dipantai besok sore !" pemuda dengan mata _mikazuki_ beriris hitam pekat itu berteriak.

"hei hyung ! daripada kau berteriak-teriak, lebih baik kau bantu aku, aku kerepotan disini" gerutu Kim Ryeowook, ia sudah pasrah memiliki tubuh yang kecil tapi ia tidak akan diam jika hanya dia yang kerepotan sementara kawanya yang setidaknya memiliki tubuh yang sedikit hanya sedikit lebih besar darinya itu.

"Kau tidak lihat kedua tanganku sudah penuh" kata si _mikazuki_ menunjuk tas tangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Kim Ryeowook hanya bias menjatuhkan bahunya kadang sahabatnya itu benar-benar kekanakan sebenarnya siapa hyungnya disini.

"Kim Ryeowook aku berbicara padamu, bukan dengan batu"

"setidaknya kau letakan tas itu dibagasi lalu kau bisa kembali kesini dan membantuku, oh Kim Yesung hyungku yang pandai.." pemuda itu hanya menunjukan cengiranya.

"Hyung cepatlah ! bias-bisa kita tiba dipantai besok sore" ia menggerutu seperti pemuda tadi.

"hei wokkie"

"apalagi !"

"_waffle_nya gosong !"

…..

Cho Kyuhyun kembali mendesah entah untu yang keberapa kali moodnya benar-benar hancur mungkin perkataan sahabatnya ada benarnya juga, baru saja ia mendapat amukan dari atasanya karena hasil kerjanya.

"aku butuh liburan" katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya, lalu ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"ini.." kata Lee Hyukjae menyodorkan_ popsicle_ rasa leci.

"kau pikir aku anak kecil"

"kau tahu _popsicle_ selalu membuatmu tersenyum"

"itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu hyung .. tapi terima kasih aku membutuhkanya"

"ngomong-ngomong apa yang tua Bangka itu omelkan"

"katanya refisi makalah yang kubuat lebih buruk dari yang asli, dia bilang aku harus mencari ide segar untuk musim panas ini" ia menggigit _popsicle_nya lebih keras, menjadi seorang _Training Officer_ ditempat kerjanya benar-benar memberatkan pikiranya.

"sabarlah, oh ya kau mau kepantai kudengar ada pertandingan voli pantai disana, yah sekalian cuci mata" katanya menggerling meyakinkan.

"boleh juga, dan lagi.."

"apa"

"aku mau_ popsicle_ lagi"

….

"wokkie…" panggil si _mikazuki_.

"mmm…"

"bantulah aku" katanya memelas, bias kau bayangkan membawa peralatan pantai dengan kedua tangan penuh, kotak bekal diatasnya dan payung hujan apa benda itu masuk dalam daftar ? si _mikazuki_ membatin.

"aniyo ! itu hukuman untukmu karena membuat _waffle_ ku gosong" dan si _mikazuki_ hanya bias mendesah pasrah sambil menggerutu pelan.

"disini saja hyung" kata si mungil sambil menunjuk tempat untuk meletakan barang-barang mereka. Dan respon dari si hyung tentu senang seolah anak sekolah dasar mendapat ranking I.

"oh ya hyung.."

"apalagi"

"mana _sunblocknya"_

"ter..tertinggal di dapur"

" APA !"

…..

"kenapa kau tak melepas kaosmu, Kyu" hanya sebuah gelengan lemah dari namja yang tengah menggigit _popsicle_ ke-7 nya.

"dasar, yasudah aku mau ganti dulu, ne kau taruh bawaan kita disana saja" katanya menunjuk tempat dua namja yang sedang bernyanyi atau apalah dengan namja yang lebih kecil berteriak heboh pada namja yang sedikit lebih besar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"seharusnya kau tak ceroboh hyung !"

"mi..mian sungguh aku lupa"

"bagaimana kau bias lupa aku sudah mengingatkanya, sebelum berangkat" si mungil tetap keukeh.

"habis kau menyuruhku membawa semuanya itukan hanya insiden kecil hanya sepo….bhhhhhbwahahahahaahah" si _mikazuki_ tertawa kencang begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapanya, seorang namja yang baru saja jatuh tersandung dan tertimpa barang-barang bawaanya oh jangan lupakan _popsicle_ yang rata mengotori wajahnya.

"tunggu sebentar wokkie" katanya sambil member tanda dengan telapak tanganya, yang ditanggapi dengan mulut menganga si mungil.

"oh Shit bodoh sekali aku ini" namja berkulit pucat itu mengumpat kencang.

"butuh bantuan…" ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat namja yang menertawakanya tadi tengah mengulurkan tanganya, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu mata cokelat terang itu bertabrakan dengan mata kelam dan kecil satunya.

"kau tadi menertawakanku lalu sekarang membantuku.." si mata cokelat bingung.

"oh I..itu maaf kau terlihat lucu..oh iya ini" si _mikazuki_ mengelap noda popsicle disekitar wajah si cokelat dan tangan si cokelat yang tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tanganya membuatnya menahan napas dan merona dengan wajah mereka yang berdekatan dan tangan besar yang mencengkramnya.

"terima kasih..tanganmu halus…."

* * *

a/n : holla ketemu lagi :p...huaa tink mau terima kasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca dan review

"espérer"review kalian imut-imut deh..^^..oh ya sebenernya itu mau kubikin yaoi tapi agak ragu soalnya alurnya kan rada beda aku takut ntar malah salah atau apa karena aku masih amatir..tinggal sedikit lagi nanti diupdate kok..dan sebagai gantinya ini,,kayaknya yang ini lebih ancur deh :p,,biarlah makasih banget ya yang sempetin review..so review this too, can i ? thank you..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**DISCLAIMER : **they belong to themselves and God, but the story is mine

**RATED : k+**

**CASTS :** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Hyuk Jae, Ryeowook

**GENRE :** romance friendship

**WARNING :** just simply chaptered fic,unofficial pairing, complicated words, typos with alternative universe, out of character,shounen-ai, bad idea,don't like the cast or pairing just go back.

**SUMMARY :**Kalian masih ingat kisah bodoh sahabatku yang sebenarnya tidak bodoh terserahlah dimusim panas, atau hal-hal bodoh dari hyung tersayangku yang membuatku benar-benar jengkel, atau kisah lain dimana bodoh dan sebenarnya tidak bodoh bertemu ! astaga lupakan kata-kataku barusan…

.

.

.

.

_Yang kudengar angin musim gugur itu dingin, tapi kau angin musim gugurku yang hangat…_

Lee Hyuk Jae Side

Apakah musim berpengaruh pada soal kewarasan seseorang ? kepalaku selalu berdenyut-denyut jika menghadapi hal ini dan tentu saja semua karena sahabatku yang-oh-haruskah aku menggambarkanya, dia benar-benar mahluk yang ingin aku rebus, aku kuliti, aku goreng dan…dan pokoknya membuat otak jenius nya yang kurang waras lenyap.

"hanya sebuah pesan singkat saja, membuat bibirmu nyaris robek ya Cho Kyuhyun ?" pertanyaan yang sepenuhnya sindiran itu keluar dari Hyuk Jae yang sedang menatap sinis sahabatnya.

"maksudmu apa hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

Nah keajaiban lain Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung, Hyuk Jae yang kini mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam bersyukur ditengah gerutuanya.

"jangan memasang wajah itu ! apa kau tak lihat hanya pesan seperti itu saja membuatmu tersenyum selebar itu, huh"

"ini pesan spesial hyung" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"spesial..spesial aku bahkan tahu jam berapa pesan itu masuk, dan masalah isi aku hapal diluar kepala"

"ini spesial hyung !"

"HYAA ! menurutmu sebuah pesan yang berisikan ucapan 'SELAMAT PAGI' yang setiap jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit masuk itu spesial, atau aku harus merebus isi kepalamu itu !"

"berhentilah mengomel, kau itu senang sekali jika cepat menjadi tua dan pesan ini tentu saja spesial karna yang mengirim adalah mahluk paling manis yang pernah kutemui"

"mahluk paling manis ?"

"hum…"

"siapa ?"

"nah kan benar, kau itu semakin terlihat seperti orang tua 'pikun' kau ingat dua orang disebelah kita sewaktu kau mengajaku ke pantai"

"aku tidak tua ! sepertinya aku pernah begitu, tapi aku tak begitu jelas melihat wajah mereka"

"tentu saja karena kau sibuk 'mencuci' matamu itu !"

"jadi namanya Yesung" Hyuk Jae berhenti berteriak-teriak karena tenggorokanya terasa sakit sekarang.

"hum..bagus bukan ?"

"hei kau baru naik pangkat bukan ?"

"begitulah memangnya ada apa ?"

"kau kan dongsaengku yang baik jadi kau pasti tahu.."

"hanya ada satu hal kau memanggilku dongsaeng dan aku tau isi kepalamu itu" Hyuk Jae hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"ngomong-ngomong bolehlah kau mengajaku bertemu dengan Yesung"

* * *

"Hyung"

"mmm.."

"hyuuung"

"mmm.."

"Yesung hyuuung_"

"hh…"

"_jangan menggumam seperti lebah hyung, dengarkan aku" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya malas.

"hyung itu ?" Ryeowook menautkan jari telunjuknya sambil menunduk.

"itu, itu apa ? kau hanya menyuruhku mendengarkanmu bertanya begitu ?"

"hyung i..itu.."

"astaga wookie ada apa ? bicara yang jelas, hyung tidak mengerti"

"itu…." Dan untuk pertama kalinya ingin rasanya Yesung menggeplak kepala dongsaengnya itu dengan koleksi kaset filmnya.

"jangan marah hyuuung.."

"…"

"Hyuung.."

"oh dear, Ryeowook mau kau habiskan berapa lama untuk menanyakan itu ! dan lagi itu apa ? hyung tidak mengerti" Ryeowook ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi hyungnya yang tengah kebingungan benar-benar lucu.

"aku mau kaos jerapah yang dipakai hyung"

"Wookie…" Ryeowook mendongak takut

"iya hyung"

"KAU ! AKU INGIN MEM_" suara bel rumah Yesung berbunyi, membuatnya mau tak mau menghampiri pintu dengan jengkel.

"BISAKAH MENUNGGU SEBENTAR…Cho Kyuhyun" suara Yesung menyusut di akhir kalimatnya, lalu berdiri membisu di depan pintu.

' _oke Yesung bernapas lah jangan lupa senyum'_

"kau baik-baik saja bukan ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

'_ya tuhan dia tampan sekali astaga jantungku' _

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, Yesung hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan pandangan khasnya-bodoh- lalu Kyuhyun menoleh karena seseorang mencolek pinggangnya.

"kurasa dia tidak baik-baik saja, hei Kyu dia waras bukan ?" bisik Hyuk Jae, memandang Yesung takut.

"aku sendiri juga tidak tahu hyung, apa maksudnya ? dia itu waras, tuan pelit" balas Kyuhyun. Hyuk Jae mendelik lalu mencubit lengan Kyuhyun keras, Kyuhyun meringis lalu kembali pada Yesung, Hyuk Jae akan menyiksanya lebih ganas jika ia meladeninya.

"ehmmm..Yesung kau tak mengijinkanku masuk ?" tanya Kyuhyun kikuk, lima detik Yesung masih bergeming.

"oh masuk…OH BENAR AYO MASUK ASTAGA KENAPA AKU LUPA"

"kau yakin ini tidak berbahaya, kurasa mahluk manismu itu sedikit menakutkan" bisik Hyuk Jae lagi.

"kau kira kita sedang uji nyali" balas Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya begitu"

"Wookie bantu aku menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan oh ya Cho Kyuhyun dan temanmu, kalian duduk saja dulu" Yesung menyeret Ryeowook yang masih melongo.

"Kyu ayo kita pulang saja aku benar-benar takut"

* * *

"Bagaimana makanannya. Enak ?" tanya Yesung dengan mata berkilat-kilat melihat Hyuk Jae memakan _mousee _buatannya dengan lahap. Pada piring ketiganya.

"sangat ! ini benar-benar enak" oceh Hyuk Jae tidak jelas karena ia berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Lee Hyuk Jae kau benar-benar membuatku malu" desis Kyuhyun, Hyuk Jae hanya menanggapinya acuh tak acuh lalu kembali pada dunianya.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau tidak suka ya ? kau bahkan belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun" Yesung memberenggut kecewa.

"oh…" gumam Hyuk Jae dan Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun merasa perutnya mual bukan karena apa ? ia hanya merasa sepertinya ia mulai merasa dirinya terlalu lembek dan 'girly' apa ! tidak..tidak sepertinya pikirannya mulai kacau. Tiga orang lainnya hanya menatapnya bingung ketika ia selesai dengan fantasi bodohnya.

"Apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun, ketigannya hanya menggeleng.

"oh iya namamu Lee Hyuk Jae bukan ?" tanya Ryeowook.

"kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk hyung"

"Eunhyuk hyung, kau mau ikut denganku aku baru saja membeli tabloid dan kaset album terbaru beberapa girlband. Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak mau menemaniku menontonnya" mendengar kata girlband pikiran Hyuk Jae mengarah pada hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan Kyuhyun begitu paham dengan 'ekspresi' sahabatnya itu.

"cuci mata lagi. Lee Hyuk Jae" kata Kyuhyun datar, tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak mau peduli Lee Hyuk Jae segera beranjak bersama Ryeowook meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yesung.

"Hyuk Jae itu adikmu ya ?" tanya Yesung begitu keduannya sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"apa ! dia bahkan lebih tua dariku, tapi juga bukan hyungku hanya sahabat dekat. Kenapa kau berpikir Hyuk Jae adiku ?"

"karena wajahmu tua" dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung datar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

'_dia diam dengan tampang menyeramkan saja masih terlihat tampan, astaga'_

"Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa kau kemari ?" mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melupakan masalah wajah tua.

"aku merindukanmu" Yesung kaget, dan sebuah pikiran terlintas 'Kyuhyun itu aneh' dia berkata begitu tapi tanpa ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

"kenapa diam ?"

"aku bingung harus menjawab apa"

"kau bisa bilang. Aku juga merindukanmu !"

"tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu"

"ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"apa?"

"sebenarnya kau suka padaku atau tidak"

"kenapa bertanya begitu ? kita bahkan baru bertemu dua kali kalau dihitung dengan hari ini"

"karena sepertinya aku suka padamu" dan Yesung kembali kaget.

"kau bercanda ? mana mungkin kau bisa merasa suka pada seseorang secepat itu ?"

"kenyataanya begitu"

'_harusnya pertanyaan itu untuku, Kim Yesung bodoh'_

"aku..tidak tahu"

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" mata Yesung melebar, hanya hal sederhana. Sebuah pelukan ringan Yesung menyenderkan pipinya di bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"kau benar, walaupun menolak aku tidak akan pernah tahu jawabanya. Hati, pikiran, dan perasaan tidak semuanya sama".

End

* * *

Happy Birtday Yesung Ahjussi :D ! udah ulang tahun lagi ? semoga keluar wamil secepat ulang tahunnya.

hai semuanya^^ masih inget fic ini ? nah yang bilang lanjut ini udah, utangnya lunas ya. sebenernya fic baru yang mau di post, tapi kebiasaan tink yang suka utang sama waktu update yang gak jelas -_- malah cuma PHPin kalian doang. oh ya fic Paris, Lautomne bakal tink update secepetnya kok. ada yang lain ?

makasih buat yang udah nyempetin review^^maaf belom bisa bales. jangan lupa review. terima kasih.


End file.
